musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe DOE
joe DOE is a hybrid music artist from the Mid-Hudson Valley region of New York, USA. He is the creator of a genre called sykophunk, which is often described as hip hop influenced by metal, gothic, and electronic music. Originally, he began his solo career under the name D-O-E. In October 2009, he began the transition to officially change his stage name to joe DOE. An extremely active recording artist, DOE wrote and recorded 102 songs in 2009 alone. He is a member of Triple Vision and the founder of Sykophunk Productions. He also continues to record collaborations with other indie artists from all over the world, and he creates instrumental music under his birth name Joseph VanBuren. For history and discography before October 2009, see D-O-E. Who the Hell is joe DOE?! joe DOE started this campaign in October 2009, to raise awareness of his new stage name. On November 13, 2009 (which was Friday the 13th), he released the mixtape EP entitled Who the Hell is joe DOE?! for free download on sykophunk.com; it remained available until June 2010. Democalypse In January 2010, joe DOE began writing and recording material for a new album entitled Democalypse. According to DOE, it was his "most musically challenging album ever. Though the songs are mostly built around banging beats and intricate rhymes, there's a lot more emphasis on melody and mood now too." The concept behind Democalypse (a combination of the words democracy and apocalypse) is a depiction of a near-future world in which an apocalypse occurs because of mankind's own selfishness and greed, and the revolution needed to save the human species from itself. Preview tracks were posted on Sykophunk Weekly for five weeks before the album's release on March 30, 2010. Mixtapes joe DOE's song "Sick Shit" is featured on the mixtape Mic Check Vol. 10, placing DOE along side such established underground emcees as Joell Ortiz, Doitall (from Lords of the Underground) and members of The Wu-Tang Clan. His song "Still Ain't No Commercial Rap" is featured on the Coast 2 Coast mixtape The Showcase Vol. 150, containing tracks from mainstream superstars like Jay-Z, Rick Ross, Young Jeezy, and Drake. In August 2010, DOE released his own complete mixtape, entitled Phuk Your Idea of a Mixtape. The 21 tracks consist of the original Who the Hell is joe DOE?! songs, plus songs that were released on Sykophunk Weekly and previously unheard remixes. This release is available for free download. Sykophunk Weekly Continuing the tradition, joe DOE randomly releases free downloads on the Sykophunk Weekly section of sykophunk.com, including a thank you to supporters called “For My People” and a remix of Bring Me The Horizon‘s “Chelsea Smile.” The Deeper Than Underground 2010 tracks were released on Sykophunk Weekly as well. The page also contains a journal that is updated every Friday, to keep fans up to speed on all of DOE's latest projects. Influences joe DOE gives credit for his number one inspiration to Mike Patton. Also slated as his influences are "lyricists with skills and something real to say (Immortal Technique, Crooked I, Chino XL, Saul Williams, Tech N9ne, Ill Bill, Jedi Mind Tricks, etc.), artists with dope beats (Portishead, Switchblade Symphony, Rza, Crystal Method, etc.), Hed PE, gothic, ambient, electronica, brutal metal, and any music that is passionate and creative." According to his Myspace page, DOE is also influenced by "the stupidity of everyday people" and "bands and rappers that suck" as well as a list of academic subjects and interests. Discography * Deeper Than Underground 2010 (digital collab mixtape, 2010) * Democalypse (LP, 2010) * "Chelsea Smile (triple threat remix)” (single, 2010) * "For My People” (single, 2009) * "I Cannot Fit In” (single, 2009) * Who the Hell is joe DOE?! (EP, 2009) External Links * Official joe DOE bio * joe DOE on Myspace * joe DOE on Facebook